


Glove Love II

by paranoidkitten (tornyourdress)



Series: Glove Love [2]
Category: Have I Got News For You RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/paranoidkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gloves, of course, have certain uses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glove Love II

"Ian?"  
"Yes?"  
"What _is_ that?"  
"What's what?"  
"You've got something on your fingers, it's all cold and it's not lube and it's – do you have a dental glove on?"  
"Maybe."  
"_Maybe?_"  
"Yes."  
"I didn't know you were into gloves."  
"There's a lot you don't know about me."  
"I know you like losing."  
"Only sometimes."  
"Not tonight?"  
"No, not tonight. Sometimes I like winning."  
"Really? You wouldn't know it."  
"Hey. Play nice. Here, how's this?"  
"Cold!"  
"Is that bad?"  
"Not really…"  
"Okay, are you ready?"  
"You're very bad at this, aren't you?"  
"_What?_"  
"Not _that_. I mean, taking charge. Though I suppose you haven't had much practise, have you?"  
"I was trying to be sensitive."  
"Really."  
"Really."  
"And if you don't stop talking I'm getting out the handcuffs."  
"You don't have handcuffs."  
"How would you know?"  
"Oh, I don't know, we've only been shagging for how many years now? You're not the handcuffs type."  
"Really?"  
"Although…"  
"What?"  
"I could be wrong."  
"But you're never wrong, surely!"  
"I'll ignore that."  
"Oh, really?"  
"I mean, I didn't think you were the glove type either."  
"I meant what I said about the handcuffs, you know."  
"I'm counting on it."


End file.
